


Vampiric Desire

by AllAroundFanatic



Series: Vampire Warners [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I really like vampire tropes okay, also this was the first fic I had written in like seven years so it'll be a bit rusty, finally posting this on AO3, the first in a series so get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAroundFanatic/pseuds/AllAroundFanatic
Summary: Yakko's been turned into a vampire, and he's not really holding up well. Especially when he's attracted to the blood of his little sister who (did we mention?) has a fear of vampires. Oh, what a great combination!
Series: Vampire Warners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110314
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on May 11, 2019

_Dot’s POV_

Despite it being years after _Animaniacs_ was cancelled, things never really seemed to change that much, at least for us. My brothers and I still caused havoc on the lot. We still irritated Plotz (who I’m honestly surprised that he didn’t quit ‘cause of us yet) and still drove ol’ Scratchy up the wall. (He knows he loves it though, if you ask me.) It was as normal as it could be.

Well, as normal as you could possibly get with us Warners. And as normal as you could get considering our little.. situation.

This morning, I was the first one awake. As I yawned and exited my bottom bunk of our triple bunk bed, I gazed up at my two brothers. Wakko looked like a mess, with his mouth wide open (and tongue hanging out, as usual) and his tail wrapped around one of his legs. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _Of course Wakko’s still asleep. He sleeps like he’s dead!_

But really, my main concern was with my eldest brother. I climbed up the ladder and I saw that Yakko was still dead asleep in his top bunk. I sighed. He was usually the first one to wake up—after all, he was the oldest—but it was already past 10. But I guess that had to change considering he’s a vampire now.

..I should probably explain that, shouldn’t I?

Three nights ago, everything was fine in our water tower, until a vampire bat decided to sneak in while we were sleeping. I don’t know who was its intended target, but Yakko ended up getting bit to protect me and Wakko, and it turned him into a vampire.

See, here’s the thing about me and vamps: I’m freaking _terrified_ of them. Sure, if you remembered that one _Animaniacs_ cartoon where my brothers and I faced Dracula, I was totally fine around him; that was part of the script. I was even fine back when we filmed it! But then I started actually thinking about it. What if there _was_ a creature that waited at night to drink your blood and possibly suck you dry? That was scary beyond belief! Now that my brother was one of them kinda.. didn’t put me at ease. 

I poked Yakko’s shoulder multiple times to get him to wake up. “Yakko, come oooooooon,” I whined. “I’m hungry and I’m too lazy to make breakfast.”

After around 17 pokes (yeah, I counted), he finally stirred and opened his eyes tiredly to me, letting out a small groan. “Thanks for the early wake up call, sister sib.”

I looked at him somewhat confused. “Early? Yakko, it’s past 10 o’clock already,” I said, pointing to the grandfather clock in our room.

He also looked confused and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to get a better look at the clock, which read 10:39. “Oh,” he realized sheepishly. “Ehhhhhhh, guess it’s that new body clock of mine, huh?”

I knew what he meant. “Yeah,” I sighed and looked down.

Yakko must’ve caught my somewhat downtrodden look ‘cause I felt his gloved hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw him with a soft expression on his face. “Hey,” he cooed. “I know that you’re kinda freaked out about this whole vampire thing goin’ on, I am too.” He tousled my hair. “But I’m still your big bro, right? The one and only fast talking and-“ He chuckled. “- _smooth_ talking Yakko Warner?” He gave his famous big grin at that. I could feel the corner of my mouth beginning to curve upward as I thought _“He calls whatever he does smooth talking? Boys.”_ He continued, “Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

I began to smile for the first time that day. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Now come _oooooon_ , big bwother,” I drawled in my ‘cutesy-wutesy’ voice. ”I’m hungryyyy!” I cried out, grabbing his hand.

He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, alright, _Princess_ ,” he drawled back, releasing my hand. “Now get Mr. Dead Weight and tell him breakfast is cookin’,” he ordered, pointing to Wakko as he left our bedroom.

I giggled to myself, my previous worries seemingly gone now. He was right; just because he was a vampire now didn’t mean he wasn’t Yakko anymore. Plus, he didn’t have to worry about possibly turning anyone else into a vampire since he was turned himself, so I’m pretty sure that relieved him at least a little bit. Heck, he hadn’t even changed that much physically; he could still walk in daylight without bursting into flames and eat regular food. The only notable difference was the fangs, but he found that he could hide them so that he could look normal. Other than that, he was still our big brother. There wasn’t anything to worry about.

I didn’t wanna regret those words…

—————————————————————————————————————————

_Third Person POV_

After breakfast, the Warners were about to consider what kind of mischief they were planning on doing for the day. Their pondering was interrupted by the ringing of their Bugs Bunny telephone, and they quickly looked at each other and grinned in anticipation of one of their favorite games.

“I’ll get it!”

Each sibling pulled on each other’s ears, tails, whiskers, clothing or anything else that they could their hands on to get to the phone. Yakko took his victory as he was able to reach the phone with his long arms. “Hellooooo, nurse! Yakko speaking.”

Both of his siblings looked at him crossly. “I never get to get it,” Wakko pouted.

“Scratchy!” Yakko beamed. He grinned as though the p-sychiatrist could see him. “What brings you to call your oh so favorite patients?” His face then turned to a slight frown. “It’s urgent? Why, did something _that_ bad happen for you to start cracking your voice? … Alright, alright, we’ll be right ove— What? Just me?” He sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up the phone. “Well sibs, looks like Scratchy just wants to see me this time.”

His siblings looked at him with concern. “Wait, but why?” Dot asked.

Yakko shrugged. “I dunno, he didn’t say. Although I’m pretty sure it has something to do with the-” He cleared his throat. “- _vamp_ business I got goin’ on now.” Dot and Wakko glanced at each other uneasily before looking back at their brother. Yakko caught the uneasiness in his brother and sister’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. “Hey sibs, don’t worry! I’ll be fiiiiiiine. Nothing’s gonna keep down a Warner, right?” He said, walking towards the tower door.

They gave a small smile back. “Right, bro,” Wakko agreed.

Yakko continued to smile and nodded. “Now I’ll be right back before you can even say that one German guy’s name. I forget what it was.” Wakko opened his mouth to respond, but Dot put her finger to his lips. “Don’t. We’ll literally be here forever.”

“That’s the joke. Geddit?” Yakko winked to the imaginary audience before leaving out to Dr. Scratchansniff’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yakko had arrived to Scratchy’s office by springing out of one of the good doctor’s cabinet drawers in true cartoonish fashion, giving him a quick heart attack and letting out some phrase in German. (Yakko wondered if it was appropriate or not.) 

As he recovered from this attack, Scratchy sighed. “Now, you do know why you’re here today, yeah?”

The oldest Warner smirked and put his hand on his chin in a pondering manner. “Ehhhhhhh, I don’t think anyone really knows why we’re here, doc. I thought that was supposed to be _your_ job to figure that out. Are you sure you’re a p-sychiatrist?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Yakko,” Scratchy frowned.

“Thank you. I _am_ the very model of a cartoon individual, after all.”

The human sighed again. “None of the funny business right now! You are aware that we need to talk about your vampirism, yes?”

Yakko’s smirk was wiped completely off his face at that and his ears slightly drooped. “Oh, r-right,” His voice was almost a whisper. Shockingly, he stayed silent for a few more moments. “Can.. can you can help me, Scratchy?”

He nodded. “I’ll help you as much as I can, Yakko. After all, in all my years as a psychiatrist, I have had a few sessions with vampire toons.”

“So is there a cure?” The Warner’s face lit up.

“Not that I know of.” His face fell again. “Now you won’t have to be here for long. I’m just going to ask a few questions and you’ll be off on your merry way.”

By now, Yakko had taken a seat on the couch. He crossed his arms and slightly groaned in displeasure. “Ah, alright. Shoot.” 

“Have you had any blood to drink at all ever since you were turned?”

_Wow, straight to it, eh, Scratchy? At least you’re blunt._ Yakko thought. He sighed. “No, I haven’t.”

Scratchy expected that answer. “And how long has it been since you’ve been turned?”

Another sigh. “Three days now.”

Scratchansniff shook his head and sighed as well. “This is not good, Yakko.” He began pacing the room. “You are a newly turned vampire; you need to drink some blood _very_ , very soon. It’s your only true source of sustenance.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you think I’m not aware of the fact that I’m now a bloodsucking beast probably for the rest of my life?!” Yakko snapped, his voice rising in intensity. He paused, quickly catching his bitter tone, and looked back at the shrink. “Sorry, Scratchy,” he apologized. “I’m just.. kinda scared. I mean.. what if I attack someone I know? What if I attack Dot and Wakko? I really don’t wanna hurt them just so I can help myself.”

“Oh, Yakko, they’re your siblings, you know you wouldn’t hurt them.”

“But what if I do? If I lose my self-control and go all blood-crazy, then what?” The teenager let out a heavy sigh this time as he laid out fully on the couch. “I honestly never imagined that trying _not_ to become a bloodthirsty monster would take a lot of mental work,” he muttered. “But… I’m really worried about Dot.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Why Dot, specifically?”

“Because… because I can.. _smell_ her,” Yakko cringed. “I know I can already feel myself getting hungry, but it makes it harder to ignore when Dot is around. Sure, Wakko’s there and I can smell his blood too but nothing really.. attracts me to it, I guess. Maybe it’s ‘cause of his hypoglycemia?” He briefly pondered. “I dunno, but with Dot, she.. she just smells so.. _delicious_.” He had to resist licking his lips just thinking about it. “And I’m not trying to make her scared of me since she’s already terrified of vampires!” He let out a frustrated groan, “It’s making me go crazy! And not the good kind! I just don’t wanna turn into a monster..”

Scratchansniff nodded and began heading his way back to his desk. “Ah, not to worry, Yakko, I’ve come prepared. I have something that should help you out at the moment.” He pressed the button on his intercom. “Oh, miss Nurse, can you please bring Yakko’s, er, _package_ here?”

Not a minute later, the blonde nurse came in holding what appeared to be a strange pack. At closer inspection however, Yakko could see that it was a pack of blood, only a pint full. His eyes practically sparkled at the display (which _wasn’t_ the woman for once), and he could feel his stomach start to growl.

“I decided to give you a pack of blood from our reserves to help with your situation. Now, this is all the amount you need when you feed. Just one pint.”

Yakko had slowly got up from his position on the couch and started walking toward Hello Nurse. She handed him the pack and he stared at it in wonder. His fangs began to instinctively extend as he brought the pack closer to his face. He opened it and took a whiff of it. He didn’t expect it to smell as sweet and delicious as it was; his eyes widened and suddenly all self-control was lost. He quickly bit down on the pack and slurped as much as he could down his throat. Both the nurse and the doctor looked on at the boy in slight shock at the disturbing display.

Yakko finished the blood pack with a quick lick of his lips and a content smile. Scratchansniff cleared his throat, snapping the Warner out of his brief moment of ecstasy. “I trust that you now understand what you must do, Yakko?” 

Yakko could only look at the drained pack in slight horror. He barely heard Scratchensniff’s words as his mind was still trying to wrap around what he had just done. He was able to respond with an absent-minded nod of his head and locked eyes with the psychiatrist. “Wait.. Can’t I just drink this instead of, y’know, actually feeding off people?” 

To his dismay, the doctor shook his head. “That pack won’t do that much for you. It will last you for a day, but a vampire has to drink from a person to get the most sustenance. You’re also newly turned, so you will have to do that soon.”

Yakko looked back down at the ground and heavily sighed in disappointment. He didn’t want to do any of this, especially just to survive, but what other choice did he have? He looked back at Scratchensniff. “I.. I understand. Thanks doc.”

Scratchy nodded. “Anything to help you kids.”

The Warner had to give a grateful, fanged smile. He quickly caught notice of both of the humans’ glances at his fangs and retracted them back to a normal length. He left out the door of Scratchensniff’s office with only a wave as he parted back to the water tower. As the door shut behind him, Scratchy spoke up. “I hope he and his siblings will be alright from this.”

Hello Nurse decided to respond. “Oh, doctor, I think they’ll be fine. They might be shocked by all of this, but they are _the_ Warners. Nothing’s going to slow them down.” She confidently smiled.

Scratchy could only hope that that would be true.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Another three days had passed since Yakko had his first taste of blood, and that night was an eerily quiet one in the water tower. 

The youngest Warner was not in the best shape, as she constantly tossed and turned in her bed. She let out a frustrated groan as quietly as possible. _Ughhhh, why can’t I sleep?_ She inwardly sighed. _Maybe some milk or something can get me to sleep._

Dot climbed out of bed and down the ladder with her mission in mind. But as her feet touched the floor and she began heading out the bedroom, she heard a strange gurgling noise. She stopped in her tracks and perked her ears to make sure she wasn’t going crazy (well, more crazy than she and her brothers already were, anyway). Sure enough, she heard the gurgling again.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, too tired to do that physically. _Wakko, you big oaf, you know I love you, but geez, you eat the weirdest things sometimes._ But as she turned her head back to their bed, she realized that the sound hadn’t come from her older brother or anywhere near their bed. Dot was confused. _Wait, if that wasn’t Wakko… then what was it…?_ She asked as she looked around the room.

To add to her confusion, she noticed some weird lump in the corner of the room that was.. moving? The Warner sister began to walk over to the lump and her confusion melted into surprise. The “lump” was her oldest brother. Yakko laid on the floor with his face covered, his eyes shut tight, his face contorted as if he was in pain underneath, and shaking almost uncontrollably. She heard the gurgling come back in full force along with a few groans as she stood in front of its source. 

Dot immediately became concerned. “Y-Yakko?” she called out. “Are you ok—“

She interrupted herself by the small “eep” that she made as Yakko snapped his eyes open and uncovered his face to look at her. Much to her horror, his black eyes were glowing blood red and she could clearly see two fangs poking out of his mouth, glistening with saliva. They chilled her to the bone as he continued to stare at her.

“Yakko…?” She began backing away.

After a few seconds of staring, Yakko, with the limited strength and energy he had, began crawling towards her on all fours, adding on to her fear factor. As she backed away, she could see her brother lick his lips hungrily and unsheathe his claws on both his hands and feet, which unnerved her to no end. She had never seen him look so ravenous in her life, and she and her siblings rarely ever brought out their claws, to the point where a lot of people around the studio didn’t even know they had them; they did have claws, but they usually didn’t use them since they preferred their own (preferably _comedic_ violent) way of doing things.

By this point, Dot had almost run out of room to back away and Yakko began to growl, baring his fangs. The youngest put her hands up in an appeasing manner and nervously smiled. “N-Now, Yakko, I-I know you haven’t had..” She gulped. “..fresh blood for some time now, b-but I don’t think that means you should go crazy so s-soon.. You know you wouldn’t hurt me, right? R-Right?”

As if her heart hadn’t already exceeded the normal rate, she found herself at a wall, about to be cornered by her hungry brother. She desperately looked around hoping for some means of escape, but to no avail. She then looked back at her brother. “Please don’t eat me,” she whimpered pathetically.

Yakko gave off one last growl as he leapt to pounce. Dot screamed and quickly ducked and zoomed underneath him, making him hit the wall she was just backed against. 

She winced. _Sorry, Yakko…_

When he recovered, Yakko rubbed his muzzle and growled in irritation. He snapped his head to where his target was and pounced again. This was repeated several times with each time ending in failure as Dot dodged each attack. Yakko might have been fueled by ravenous hunger, but Dot was younger and had more energy and agility than her oldest brother. 

Meanwhile, the middle Warner child began to stir as growls and shrieks filled the room. Wakko tiredly opened his eyes to see his brother and sister running around the room wildly. He was about to think nothing of it and go back to sleep when he caught the feral gaze of Yakko and the terrified expression on Dot. His eyes fully opened as he saw the glowing eyes of the eldest.

He gasped. “Yakko…?”

The vampiric Warner darted his attention toward the new voice and saw his little brother frozen from shock on his bed. Seeing that he was frozen and seemingly harmless, he quickly waved him off and turned back to corner his intended prey. 

Wakko swore he could see a grin on their brother’s face as he saw Dot about to be cornered again. He jumped off his bed and raced over to her, standing protectively in front of her with his arms outstretched. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Yak, c’mon! This isn’t you! Snap out of it!” He pleaded.

Unhappy with the interference of his feeding, Yakko snarled at the intruder and rose up back to his two legs, lifting his left hand in the air, his claws still unsheathed.

Wakko thought fast. Upon seeing his brother’s claws, his eyes widened and he began to reach behind his back. _Oh Yakko, please don’t make me do this.._

Yakko’s hand quickly came down to swipe at his intruder. But before he could make contact, a mallet whacked him in the side and sent him flying to the other side of the room. Wakko stood rigidly with the mallet in his hands, tense at what had just occurred. 

The eldest sibling laid hunched on the floor trying to recover from the blow his brother had laid on him. He looked over to his younger siblings whose fur was standing on end from fear, although Wakko’s was more from apprehension at the moment. They stared at him with widened eyes, both thinking the same thing: _What happened to our brother?_

Yakko began to start snarling again and was about to go back to all fours when his face suddenly shifted from rage to pain. He dropped like a rock onto the floor and shut his eyes tight again, clutching his stomach as the gurgling noise came back, almost louder than before. Small groans and whimpers escaped his mouth.

The two younger Warners’ faces softened at this painful sight of their brother. They looked at each other in realization. 

“He’s.. he’s literally starving, isn’t he?” Dot spoke up after what seemed like an eternity to the two of them.

Wakko nodded. “Yeah. Seems like it,” he commented solemnly.

The Warner sister looked back to her vampiric brother. Her heart went from beating as fast as the Road Runner himself to almost shattering as she glimpsed at his agonized expression. This Yakko was such a far cry from the one she knew. The Yakko she knew would never look as depressing as the sight before her. Whatever was in front of them was **_not_ ** her brother. Her eyes hardened with new resolve; she knew what she had to do. She inwardly sighed. _I hope I don’t regret this..._

She began to walk over to him when her non-vampire brother caught her arm. “Sis, are you crazy?!” Wakko whisper-yelled. “He’s gonna eat you!”

Dot took his hand off of her arm. “Wakko, it’s alright. Just look at him!” She whispered back, pointing to Yakko. “We gotta help him somehow!”

“Then let him feed off of me!” He argued.

She shook her head. “Wak, have you not been paying attention? He’s been going after me; he clearly wants _my_ blood, not yours. And he’s not gonna be satisfied unless he gets mine.”

The middle Warner let out a sigh, knowing that it was true. “Are you sure about this, sis? Aren’t you scared?”

She looked back at her other brother. “Yeah.. I am.” She then looked back at Wakko again. “But you know the saying: ‘You gotta face your fears.’”

Despite the situation, he smiled. “Ah, come on, Dot, that’s so cliché. I expect better from you.”

She smiled back and shrugged. “Hey, it’s true right now, ain’t it?”

Wakko let out a laugh at that. He then briefly glanced at their vampire brother, who was still collapsed on the floor in pain, before looking back at his little sister. “Alright,” he relented. “Do what you gotta do, sis. I’ll be right here.” He smiled reassuringly.

She nodded and started to slowly walk over to Yakko, still wanting to be cautious. “Hey bro,” she crooned. Yakko’s eyes snapped open for the second time that night as he looked apprehensively at her. She sadly smiled. “I know what you’re going through. Well, not really, I’m not a vampire, but you get what I mean. Anyway, I know that you’re trying really hard to not hurt me or Wakko and we appreciate that.”

Yakko stared at Dot, his expression now softened. “But we know you’re starving and you haven’t had a lot to drink for almost a week now. We wanna help you.” She sighed. “And I can tell you’re.. attracted to my blood. I know that you’re not trying to bite me ‘cause of my fear, but you know what? As long as you end up okay and _not_ dying, I’m okay.”

She now stood directly in front of him, holding her arms out akin to a sacrifice. “So go ahead, Yakko. You can feed on me if you need to,” she cooed softly. “And preferably, make it quick.” She pointedly added.

Yakko continued to stare at his sister for a few seconds until he sat up with his legs criss-crossed from his near fetal position. Part of his normal mind had returned at Dot’s words and he was able to gesture her to his lap, to which she obliged, and held her by her shoulders. His claws were still out, but he made sure they were in a way that didn’t pierce his sister’s skin. Wakko meanwhile stood near the two, ready to use his mallet again if anything were to happen. 

She turned her head so that he could have better access to her neck. Yakko’s mouth practically watered from being in such close proximity to his most wanted victim; he couldn’t help but let out a small hiss. He lowered his head and, after a brief bout of hesitation, started to nuzzle in his sister’s neck; out of genuine affection or desperate hunger, Dot wasn’t sure. She hitched her breath and stiffened when she felt something wet on her neck. She quickly realized that Yakko had instinctively begun licking it so he could find her vein. He then opened his mouth, allowing Dot to feel his hot breath. She began inhaling and exhaling at a quicker rate; even though she knew very well that this was necessary for Yakko to survive, she couldn’t hide that small bit of fear.

She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable bite, until she noticed the absence of her brother’s hot breath and heard another small groan. She turned her head back to see him with his eyes closed as he clutched his head and gritted his teeth.

Dot looked on in concern and confusion. _Oh no.. what’s wrong with him now?_ She took a few moments to think before her eyes slightly widened in realization. _He’s still resisting the urge to feed on you, duh!_ _He_ really _doesn’t want to hurt you._

At that, she suddenly felt relieved and whatever fears she had vanished. She smiled and grabbed his hands, causing him to look at her with a pained expression. “Yakko, it’s okay,” she said firmly. “You need to feed, _now_.”

With that, Yakko gave a heavy sigh after what seemed like forever and turned his sister back around. He quickly nuzzled her neck again before whispering into her ear, “I’m sorry, Dottie.”

Before she could reprimand him for the hated nickname, Dot yelped and flinched as she suddenly felt a sharp prick. Yakko had struck his fangs in her neck and was now drinking the blood that came out of the wound. As he drank, he couldn’t help but purr a bit. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he _loved_ his baby sister’s sweet, sweet taste. It felt so good to feed on fresh blood like Dot’s. He almost felt as though he couldn’t get enough of it! His eyes were closed and even his tail started wagging out of sheer bliss. 

Dot, meanwhile, was rather uncomfortable, as expected. Although the real pain had come from the bite itself (which was really quick, much to her pleasure), Yakko sucking on the wound still made things not particularly pleasant. She was currently taking deep breaths to mostly help keep her cool. She looked over to Wakko and gave him a small smile and thumbs up to show that she was fine. The middle Warner, who previously had a worried expression on his face, smiled back and nodded.

After about a minute, Dot felt her eldest brother’s fangs leave her body as Yakko released his grip on her. He happily licked his lips to try and pick off any remaining bit of blood on his muzzle, and then let out a sigh of relief from having his hunger finally satisfied. His eyes had also returned to their normal, non-glowing state, and his claws were retracted back in his hands and feet.

Upon seeing his sister holding her neck as an attempt to not pass out from blood loss, Yakko’s eyes widened and he gasped in realization. _Oh, no, no, no, no, what did I do?!_ He called out to his younger brother, “Wakko! Go get some bandages, pronto!”

The younger Warner brother nodded and zipped off to the bathroom. He quickly came back with some and handed them to Yakko. Yakko tenderly took Dot’s hand and applied a small band-aid on her wound. 

Dot glanced down at her gloved hand, now slightly tainted with her own blood. To his own dismay, Yakko also found himself staring at it. She caught his glance and smirked. “You, uh, want a dessert?”

“Wh- No!” He responded, caught off guard. He then looked away in an attempt to not give in to his greedy thoughts.

“Oh, come on, ya big dope, I can tell you want it; your fangs are still out. Ya might as well take it,” she urged. “Besides, you’re not hurting me. And please do it now; I don’t want my glove to stain.”

He sighed and reluctantly took her hand and started to lap up the blood on her glove. The only good thing that Yakko thought about this was being able to enjoy the taste of his sister’s blood again. The glove was quickly licked clean and Yakko allowed his fangs to retract so that he could look normal. 

The three siblings stood (or sat, in Yakko’s case) in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to make of what happened. Dot and Wakko looked at their older brother who instead looked away in shame. He was brought out of his thoughts when Dot suddenly gave him a hug. “Are you okay?” She asked.

He frowned, half playfully and half seriously. “I’m pretty sure _I’m_ supposed to be the one asking that, missy.” She just responded with a sheepish smile. Seeing that, he couldn’t help but smile back. He returned the hug. “But yeah, I’m fine now. Thanks, a lot.” 

Another brief bout of silence passed before she cleared her throat. “So, uh, my blood was _that_ good, was it?” She smirked.

His ears lowered and he looked away again, embarrassed. “Er, yeah. It tasted.. really sweet.”

Dot let out a “hmm”, as if she was contemplating something. “Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m really cuuuuuute?” She used her ‘cutesy’ voice and continued to smirk as an attempt to make her brother feel more at ease.

Her attempt was successful as Yakko took a second to blink before he smiled again and chuckled. He hugged her more closely to him. “Indeed you are, sister sibling.”

Wakko, not wanting to be left out of the moment, joined his sibs in a group hug as all three of them began to smile contently.

Everyone’s thoughts was then interrupted by the sound of a smack as Dot hit Yakko upside the head with her hand. He cried out in pain and surprise. “What was—“

“Don’t forget that you called me ‘Dottie’ back there,” she smirked. “Remember, call me that and you die.” She poked a finger on her eldest brother’s nose.

Yakko looked taken aback briefly before his features gave way back to a smile and then a chuckle. His siblings’ faces also brightened as they began to laugh as well. 

Yakko sighed, his face back into a frown. “I’m so sorry I attacked you like that, sibs. I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

Wakko came to his side. “Aw, honestly, come off it, big brother. You were just hungry; you didn’t really do anything bad,” he innocently smiled, tongue poking out of his mouth.

Yakko shook his head. “But I still hurt Dot. And I was going to hurt you too,” he said, looking down at the floor.

“Hey, I’m alive; that’s what matters, right?” She argued back. 

The eldest sighed again. “But what if this happens again? What if something worse happens?”

Both of his siblings practically tackled him in another hug. “It won’t,” they softly chorused. 

“I _know_ you won’t let something like this happen again,” Dot cooed. “Know why? ‘Cause you’re a good big brother who wouldn’t let anything bad happen to his siblings. Is that right?”

Yakko looked back at her smiling face and felt his own smile coming back from the corner of his mouth. As the oldest sibling, he was used to worrying about his siblings’ health and being concerned about anything that could harm them. Now that he was a bloodthirsty creature of the night, he feared that he himself would become a danger to them. But his sibs stood right there and then, beaming at their older brother despite him having just feeding on the youngest sibling. He suddenly felt a lot more at ease at that. Even though he would never be able to shake off that feeling of worry now that he was a vampire, or even if he actually _was_ a vampire forever now, everything seemed alright for the Warners. Because they knew whatever happened to them, they would face it together. After all...

_All for one, and one for all, times three._

_And that’s the way it’ll always be._


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on December 27, 2019

_ The next morning  _

Dr. Scratchansniff sat by his desk anxiously waiting for his “favorite” patients. He took a sip of the remains of his coffee to soothe his nerves.  _ Ai, over twenty years with the Warners, and they still manage to get me unnerved like this. How do they do it?  _ He mused, before shaking his head.  _ Never mind. I don’t want to know; it’ll only encourage them to do worse. _

His thoughts were interrupted when the blonde nurse walked through the door with the Warner brothers in tow. They were cuddled up in her arms, with their eyes closed and tongues hanging out in their usual lovestruck manner as she glanced at them, seemingly annoyed. “Here are your patients, doctor,” she said as she set them down on the couch.

Scratchy sighed and nodded. “Thank you as always, Miss Nurse. You may go now.” 

She nodded and turned to leave. “Wait,” the doctor spoke up, suddenly realizing. “Where is Dot?”

“I’m here, don’t worry,” Dot’s voice deadpanned from the hallway. She appeared at the door, the bandage on her neck from the previous night still very visible, with a definite annoyed look and walked up to her brothers as she crossed her arms. “Sometimes I just get so tired of them acting like lovestruck idiots that I don’t wanna be seen with them,” she snarked, pointing a thumb at Yakko and Wakko.

Wakko glared at her. “You hypocrite! Don’t pretend that you don’t do the same thing!”

“I  _ don’t _ pretend, but I have an excuse: I’m a lady, it makes it cuter,” she retorted, pretending to fluff up her hair.

“Nice double standards we have there, huh, sis?” Yakko exasperated. She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled slyly. As the blonde nurse turned to finally leave, the Warner sister waved and grinned to her almost apologetically.

“Alright, alright, settle down now, kids,” the studio shrink said. “Now before we get started, I need to talk to Yakko privately for a bit.”

Said Warner raised an eyebrow at him before glancing down at his younger siblings. They looked at each other before turning to their older brother.

He waved a hand at them nonchalantly. “Well, if Scratchy wants it, he’ll get it.”

“Aw, when do we listen to anyone?” Wakko protested.

“Especially Scratchy?” Dot added. The doctor in question sighed in exasperation from his desk. The Warner sister quickly turned around and waved to him. “Don’t worry, we still love ya!” As she turned back to Yakko, she could hear the human mutter an unamused  _ “Uh-huh.” _

“Technically, we do whenever we feel like it. And big brother Yakko says that we’ll listen to him for right now.”

The younger siblings shared a look at each other.  _ Ugh, he played the big brother card.  _ They sighed resignedly.  _ “Okay,” _ they droned.

“It’s alright, sibs,” Yakko continued. “Wakko, you can accompany the nurse in the meantime. Dot, you can watch.”

Wakko grinned wildly, his tongue happily sticking out, and raced out into the hallway. Dot crossed her arms and groaned. “I’d rather not, but I guess I have nothing else to do, do I?” She began following her brother. “Might as well try to stop Wakko from getting into more trouble. Boys.” She muttered before closing the door on her way out.

Yakko waited a bit to make sure his siblings were truly gone from the room. He sighed. “You’re wonderin’ about that bandage on her neck, aren’t you?”

Scratchy nodded. “I assume you drank her blood?”

“What a wonderful observation, doc,” the Warner snarked, narrowing his eyes. He then heavily sighed. “But yes, I did.. feed off of her.” He slightly cringed at that statement.

“And this was your first true feeding, yes?”

The Warner now had his head down. He solemnly nodded. An uncertain pause of silence followed between the toon and human. Scratchansniff was tempted to get out his notepad, but had a feeling Yakko would zip his mouth and not tell him anything more.

“I attacked them, Scratchy.”

He stared at him wide-eyed. “ _ Was? _ ” 

“You heard me right. I attacked Wakko and Dot last night.”

Truth be told, Scratchansniff wasn’t too surprised at the confession. Yakko was resisting his hunger for too long; he was going to crack at some point. As cunning and skillful as the eldest Warner was, the vampire life was new territory for him. His reactions had been understandable, but if he wanted to survive, then he had to feed on another being; there was no avoiding that.

But the attacking part could’ve been avoided.

Scratchy knew that.

And so did Yakko.

“I lost control,” he continued, his head in one of his hands. “Dot got too close and I was so tired of starving..” His voice got lower as he went on. “I chased her around our room. I had her cornered—I was so ready to devour her blood if Wakko didn’t step in. I even almost tore him apart with my claws when he tried to protect Dot. Luckily, he malleted me to my senses, and Dot let me feed off her.” He shuddered.

Yakko sounded so pained; if Scratchy thought he could get his notepad at some point, he definitely couldn’t now. 

“Wanna know what the worst part is, Scratchy?” He asked. “Remember our last session when I told you I thought Dot was delicious?” The shrink nodded. “Guess what? Turns out I was right,” he muttered.

_ By God, was she delicious. _

“I know I’ve only been a vamp for a week, but I don’t think her blood is like anyone else’s. It was just  _ so _ sweet…” Yakko had to stop himself from smiling at the mere thought of the taste. He then shut his eyes tightly. “I wanted to take more than just a measly pint.. but I couldn’t.

“I hate that I hurt them. I hate that I almost became greedy enough to really hurt my own sister and attempt to hurt my own brother for trying to stop me.” He then sighed in frustration. “It sucks,” he practically growled, startling the doctor. The toon took the hint and took a deep breath to compose himself. “But I  _ loved _ tasting her blood. I can’t deny that.”

Suddenly, the Warner’s ears pricked attentively. The doctor opened his mouth to ask what was up, but the toon held up a hand to signal him to stay quiet. A muffled, thumping sound could be heard in the small room, although it wasn’t as clear to the human compared to the vampire toon. 

Yakko got up from his seat to play Marco Polo with the odd sound. It seemed to be coming from the filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

He furrowed his brow in a confused manner.  _ Jeez, Scratchy, I thought you kept your stuff pretty clean; what kinda rats do you have crawling in he—  _ His face then shifted to one of realization and dread.  _ Oh, no.. _

He opened it to see his siblings crouched down in the small drawer, who looked up at him with frozen eyes. The source of the odd noise evidently proved to be Wakko’s tail, as it continued to anxiously lash at the walls even after he and Dot realized they had been caught.

“Hey, doc, ya got a pest problem,” he dryly commented, only turning his head slightly to him. He then turned back to his siblings. “Out. Now,” he ordered.

Wakko and Dot obeyed, jumping out of the drawer and landing in front of him. Yakko gave them a half-resigned, half-stern look before gesturing them back to his original spot. As they walked back to it, Yakko could hear his sister mutter, “Thanks a lot, Wakko.”

When the younger Warners suddenly appeared before Yakko, Scratchansniff was not too pleased. “Oh no,” he moaned. “When and how did you two even get in here?”

Dot shrugged. “We toon teleported in your cabinet a little after you told us to leave. We would’ve stayed in there if  _ someone _ had their tail under control,” she said, jabbing an elbow in Wakko’s side, eliciting an “Ow!” from him.

“Back off! Your tail kept hitting the walls too!” He protested.

“At least  _ I _ was able to stop!” She huffed. Wakko glared at her in response.

“ _ Sibs, _ please,” their older brother drawled crossly.

They then looked at the floor with uncertainty. “We just wanted to know what was goin’ on,” Wakko mumbled. 

“And that brings me to my next question,” Scratchy spoke up. “Exactly how much did you hear?”

Dot looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Just enough to get the gist that my blood is basically irresistible.” She had wanted to sound snarky, but she couldn’t hide some of her uneasiness, glancing at the floor toward the end of her sentence. She felt a little bad when she caught Yakko’s guilty look.

“Now, Dot, I’m not sure if I would call it ‘irresistible’,” Scratchy reasoned.

“Oh, please, Scratchy, come on! First, there was Dracula trying to get my blood, then there was the vampire bat that got us into this whole mess, and now my own brother’s attracted to it!”

“Wait, but we don’t know who that bat was aiming for,” Wakko pointed out.

“And technically, Drac was just an episode,” Yakko added.

“Yeah, well, now that I know how you feel about my blood, both of them aren’t really too far fetched, are they?” She exasperated. Yakko’s ears lowered and his expression turned downcast. Her own expression softened; now she felt even worse. She knew that Yakko had been trying his hardest to resist her scent, even after she offered, and here she was in a bit of a huff. Dot quickly hugged her oldest brother in apology. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Yakko, I didn’t mean it like that. I know you didn’t wanna hurt me.”

He hugged her back and softly smiled. “Yeah.. Thanks, Dot.”

The middle Warner smiled at his siblings. His face then slightly perked into thought. “Wait, ya know what this means?” Wakko tried his best to stifle a giggle. “You’re a vampire magnet, sis,” he grinned, pointing at Dot.

“Ugh, do  _ not _ call me that,” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Wakko continued to giggle. “Why not? You got the vampire guys  _ alllll _ over you, even Yakko!”

Although Yakko had a slight look of guilt on his face, he absolutely couldn’t resist the opportunity. He blew a kiss and gave a hearty “G’night, everybody!”

His sister swiftly took a mallet out of her hammerspace and whacked both of her brothers, putting them in a daze, before putting it back. She growled. “Boys..” They quickly shook off the shock to laugh at her irritability.

Her scowl slowly shifted into a curious expression. “Wait, there’s still one more question I have, Yakko. So how do you feel now? You know, around me.”

He looked confused for a moment, but he quickly realized what she had meant. “Oh..” He then rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Yeah, I can still smell your blood, but, heh, it’s, ehhhhhhh, not as bad when I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, kiddies, that’s enough of that,” Scratchansniff tried to get back on topic. “Now that Wakko and Dot have, er,  _ invited _ themselves in,” he said, shooting a glance at the siblings (to which Wakko gave an apologetic grin back). “I suppose we can move on to the group session, shall we?”

The Warners shared knowing glances at each other before giving their p-sychiatrist evil smiles. 

  
He gulped.  _ I hate it when they do that... _


End file.
